


I Want To Be Wanted

by eternal_moonie



Category: Grimm Fairy Tales (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 13:31:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15220211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternal_moonie/pseuds/eternal_moonie
Summary: Grimm Fairy Tales #102. Two classmates steal a lamp from another classmate and unknowingly release an evil genie. In turn the genie visits each of the students and asks what it wants the most, this is what Skye, (aka Skylar), Sela's daughter, wants. Now in the comic it goes horribly wrong, but in this story... you'll see. ;)





	I Want To Be Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> If you like to know about the comic part that started this fic, here's the link to my fic on LiveJournal along with the comic panel:
> 
> https://eternal-moonie.livejournal.com/292598.html

Title: I Want To Be Wanted  
Fandom: Grimm Fairy Tales  
Summary: Grimm Fairy Tales #102. Two classmates steal a lamp from another classmate and unknowingly release an evil genie. In turn the genie visits each of the students and asks what it wants the most, this is what Skye, (aka Skylar), Sela's daughter, wants. Now in the comic it goes horribly wrong, but in this story... you'll see. ;)  
Rating: NC17  
Inspired by this panel of the comic: 

 

The genie smiled in his evil way as he snapped his fingers.

"Your wish... is my command." 

Just like that, the genie disappeared as the door slammed open and Skye bolted upright in her bed.

"Skye!" 

"Wulf!"

Sounded at the exact same time. 

One pulled the sheets over her body while the other walked toward the bed. 

"I was so wrong about you, Skye, you are the most beautiful woman on the planet! What am I saying?! In all the four realms!!" 

"Wulf? Are you alright? I thought you liked... what's-her-name-again?" 

"Hailey. Yeah, well... no." Wulf said with a grin as he climbed on the bed and didn't waste any more time. 

Plus the fact that he was only wearing a towel... which decided to get loose all by itself. 

"Yeah, that's her. Oh, I mean... I..." Skye stammered, until their lips met. 

"OH MY GOD!" Skye exclaimed. 

"What's the matter, sweetheart?" Wulf asked as he trailed his fingers over the cheek he had selected to caress.

He grinned. "Do you like what you see?"

All she watched in fascination was his bobbing erection.

She swallowed. "Yeah, but I've never... I don't..."

His grin grew wider. "C'mon, touch it, I know you've been thinking about it..."  
"WULF!! I don't do that kind of thing!!" she exclaimed.

But still her curiosity got the better of her, so she wrapped her fingers around his erection and gently began to stroke. 

"Oooohhhh yeah, Skyeheart," he moaned.

Then laughed. 

"That'll be my name for you from now on." 

"You mean it?" she whispered as she got closer while she stroked a bit faster. 

"Would this hunk ever lie to you, baby?" he asked her. 

Just when she was about to answer, the door slammed open again.

"I just couldn't deal with Violet and when Shang broke us apart I knew I just had to leave my room so we could continue to..." 

"HAILEY!!! Don't you know how to knock?!" Skye asked in shock, but Wulf just acted like it didn't faze him, like this sort of thing happened to him all the time. 

Dead silence.

"What? What did you say, Hailey?" Skye asked as tears came to her eyes... while still stroking Wulf's cock.

It was like she was compelled to continue doing that action over and over again.

In a daze, Hailey drifted closer toward the bed, like she was in a trance all because of seeing Skye really for the first time. 

"Uhm, never mind what I said?" Hailey told her as she ran her fingers through Skye's hair and then giggled. 

"Damnation, you look soooo good, Skyes. I'm like, so totally jealous." 

Then she looked at Wulf and his predicament. 

And gasped. 

"You already got his cock out... I never got that far... so not fair. But since you got him to do that, why don't I give us something in return which will even please Wulf a lot more and myself as well?" 

Before she could reply, Hailey unclasped Skye's bra and so her breasts were revealed. 

"Oh Yeahhhh," Wulf groaned as he hardened while still firmly in Skye's hand. 

"Now you too, Hailey." 

"What?! Wait! You guys!" Skye stammered but Hailey had already taken that off her skin. 

"Mind if I join you on the bed?" 

Before Skye could answer that question, Hailey had already invited herself.

"Just seeing a hot male part out in the wild unprotected by clothes always attacks us girls right there, don't you agree, Skye?" she asked as she pressed a finger against her panties, and did the same to Skye's panties. 

"MMmhhmmm, I mean, I wouldn't know, I've never seen anyone's erection before..." Skye stammered as her face turned red. 

"Awwww, a sweet virgin, powerful Wulf, now isn't that just the sweetest?" Hailey teased before she took Wulf's cock from between Skye's fingers. 

"Give me that, I'll show you what to do with it. Just copy me, alright?" 

Skye watched in fascination as Hailey's head lowered and wrapped her mouth around Wulf's impressive erection. 

"MMmhmmm," Hailey moaned softly as she sucked him off. 

"I don't think I can..." whispered Skye, while watching and listening to Wulf's reactions. 

How his fingers ran through her hair accompanied by every moan. 

"Now why.... ahh... why would you say such things, Skyeheart?" 

She blushed when he called her that again. 

Hailey stopped sucking him off and looked between Skye and Wulf. 

"Skyeheart, awwww, that's so cute!! I wish he had one for me." 

After that, Hailey was all business again.

"Now you've seen what to do, right, Skyeheart? Come on, now it's your turn." 

She managed to get Wulf's cock closer to her mouth by way of pushing Wulf forward by his ass. 

Well, I wanted to be wanted... Skye thought. 

"Gods, woman, please do it. I want you to."

"Yes, we want you to, Skyeheart." 

"Don't call me that, Hailey, only Wulf gets to call me that." 

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Skye. I won't say it again." 

She got her lips around his thick girth and sucked him off. 

This time Wulf ran his fingers through her hair instead.

"Oh Yeahhhh, my Skyeheart, that's it." 

Suddenly he felt Hailey's hands on his back. 

"Wouldn't it be nice if we could switch between your cock, like I then take it in my mouth after she's done and so forth? Wouldn't that be fun? Wouldn't that feel good?" 

Just then there was another one who entered the room. 

"You guys! Have you seen my genie?!" 

Dead silence as they were caught in the act. 

"Oh." Ali gasped and put a hand in front of his mouth... no, his eyes, then his mouth again. 

"What's this about a genie, Ali?" 

"We haven't seen no genie." 

Dark laughter sounded as the genie materialized in front of them.

"Oh that was priceless!! I couldn't stop laughing with every interruption!!!" 

"YOU saw US?! Bad Genie!!" 

"What can I say? I only gave Skyeheart here what she most desired." 

Completed shocked, Skye felt tears come to her eyes. 

"I didn't mean to... I just wanted to be loved... I wanted what you two have... what you two clearly are forming if I heard correctly what Hailey was saying when she came in..." 

And just like that, without any explanation why or any confirmation that Skye had heard from Hailey was true, nor any confrontation by the genie, did the genie snap his fingers and everyone woke up in the deepest of night in their own bed, Ali holding the lamp and just catching the tiniest form of purple going into the lamp, which meant that the genie had safely returned...

And none of them would be none the wiser of this crazy, weird night.

The End


End file.
